


Arresting Stiles

by neil4god



Series: Arresting Stiles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU - I Can't keep up with S3 so it's probably gonna be completely off book by the time it's finished, Angry/Hurt Stiles, Angst, Bad Parent Sheriff, DubCon - Turning, Manipulative Sheriff, Pack Dad Derek, Scott POV Chp 4, Sheriff's POV, canon level violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:39:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neil4god/pseuds/neil4god
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The evidence is too much for the Sheriff to ignore, he has Stiles arrested on a Monday afternoon in front of his entire school, he never truly considered the possibility that he was wrong, that Stiles hadn't killed 9 people, nor what would happen once Stiles was proved innocent - This is basically that then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Head Cannon: Scott & Stiles are no longer speaking. Isaac is back living with Derek. Derek actually has a handle on things & Stiles is a very regular visitor to their loft.

The Sheriff was watching the interview through the two way glass, a frown firmly fixed in place. Stiles had been in the interrogation room for nearly three hours now and they still didn’t have anything on him. He’d talked rings around his detectives. The more John watched the more he wanted to look away. Not only was Stiles talking rings around everyone, but he was making a fool out of the whole department in the process. His kid was always sarcastic and caustic, but underneath he had a really good heart. At least that’s what he’d always believed. 

He still wasn’t sure how it had come to this. His gut had been in knots for days just from knowing his son was a suspect in nine murders. It was the thought that he could actually be the killer that weighed heaviest on his mind. What if Stiles really did kill all of those people? What if his son really was a monster? That was the thought that led to Stiles being arrested in front of his entire school on a Monday afternoon. It was the thought that swam in circles around the Sheriff’s brain until he couldn’t think objectively anymore. His people were handling this case, he was too close to it to see things clearly they said. He could see clear as day though how Stiles was outwitting Sergeant Walters. 

Walters was supposed to be the best pick for this. He had known Stiles since he was a baby, he knew how to deal with his wise-cracking and keep him on track. After less than ten minutes into the interview John knew Walters wasn’t able to keep up. Stiles was completely focused, he didn’t flail or drum his fingers against the table, he was calm. It was the calm that scared the Sheriff. Stiles was only ever calm when he was in a serious situation, on some level John was glad Stiles was taking this seriously, on another though he was terrified at just how calm Stiles was. This calm was focused, laser intense and somehow practiced. Like he’d had to use it a lot lately, that side of his personality, the practical steady in danger side rarely came out and to see it now worried him. Walters took a swig of his coffee and left Stiles in the room to think things through for a bit. Stepping up to the Sheriff he sighed heavily,   
“Kid’s never gonna’ talk Sheriff.”   
“Just keep at him.”   
“I’m sorry John, but he’s too smart, I can barely keep up with him. He knows everything I’m going to say before I say it. He knows procedure, what questions to expect, all the interrogation tactics I usually use, he knows about. It’s like interrogating a cop, only this one’s sixteen and furious as hell. I swear to god, if looks could kill, I’d be a corpse.”   
“There has to be something we can try.”   
“He’s not talking John, at least not about anything I ask him. So far he’s given me a run down on the history of circumcision, fire codes and why Batman kicks Superman’s ass. He’s giving me the run around, nothing I say is getting through. He just won’t talk to me. I think maybe you should have a go.”   
“I suppose at this point it can’t hurt can it?”   
“He might talk to you, or at least stop talking about stupid stuff.”   
“Alright, I’ll give it a go.” 

Grabbing his cup of coffee John took a cautious step into the interrogation room. Stiles was sitting still but his whole body radiated rage. It made John stop a moment in the doorway, desperate to see his son under all of the anger and frustration.   
“Well Stiles this really wasn’t how I wanted today to go.” Sitting across from him the Sheriff could see how tired Stiles was, how much effort it took him to keep calm and focused. That was mostly his fault. He’d timed the arrest so Stiles would be sure to skip his Adderall. He thought Stiles might let something slip if he hadn’t taken his meds. The only thing it seemed to do though was make him tired and cranky.   
“You shouldn’t be in here Sheriff.” His voice was so cold and distant that it took John a moment to gather himself. “Walters thought it might be a good idea for you to talk to someone you can connect with.” He could see Stiles putting things together in his head, shifting pieces of some puzzle John couldn’t see.  
“What about being objective? Or do I matter so little to you that you don’t have to worry about that?” The anger was held back, making the words come out crisp and biting. This at least was more of a reaction than Walters had gotten from him, of course it didn’t help the case.   
“Of course you matter to me son, but there’s an awful lot of evidence pointing your way.” He was watching for his tells, Stiles always had tells. 

He’d been lying to John all year and every single time John knew it was a lie. He regrets letting it slide now, focusing on his work instead of his son. Maybe if he’d pushed, talked to Stiles a little more, this wouldn’t be happening right now.   
“Circumstantial evidence, there isn’t one solid thing connecting me to any of those murders.”   
“Son I can’t just turn a blind eye because you’re my kid.”   
“I’m not asking for a blind eye, I’m just asking you to open your eyes.”   
“Son the nine victims, you were.” Stiles cut him off before he could finish, leaning across the desk, his stare intense.   
“You think I did it. You think I killed all those people and you made damn sure I didn’t have my meds before you brought me in so I think this conversation is over and I’ll be asking for my lawyer now.”   
“Son.”   
“No Sheriff, I have the right to an attorney and a phone call.”   
“Stiles you don’t have anyone to call.”   
“That just shows how much you know.” Standing up he tried to give Stiles a reassuring pat on the shoulder but the boy flinched away.   
“I’ll see about that phone call.” 

Making his way back into the corridor he found Peterson and Walters waiting for him.   
“Get him a lawyer and find out who he calls. Walters go back in with him, see if you can get anything out of him.” Walters poured himself another cup of coffee and went back to Stiles. Peterson, a rookie they’d taken on after the attack on the station, shuffled his feet before finally saying,   
“Sheriff, I have a witness who can give Stiles an alibi for seven of the murders.” It was like a shock through his system, he could feel it radiating through his body,   
“What?” Peterson was obviously uncomfortable with this, hell the entire station was, but he was determined to see it through.   
“She came in a few minutes ago, I’m about to interview her if you want to watch.” The Sheriff couldn’t help but wonder, what if he was wrong? What if Stiles hadn’t committed murder?   
“Seven?”   
“Seven sir.” Taking a deep breath he placed his coffee mug on the counter and waved at the younger man to start walking.   
“Alright show me.” 

Her name was Jenna-Louise, she was a grade behind Stiles and had been ‘observing’ him for four months. She could give him a solid alibi for five of the murders, the other two were too tenuous to hold up. She had photos with date stamps, video footage of Stiles hanging out with friends when the murders where being committed, even photos of him at home alone. She had single handed proved Stiles’ innocence. It made John’s heart jump with joy. Stiles was right, the evidence was circumstantial, but the sheer volume of it had been damning, but with Jenna-Louise’s testimony it became irrelevant. His son was not a murderer. It took at least ten minutes for that to sink in. Ten minutes sitting in his office staring at the wall and wondering how he could ever have believed he was guilty in the first place. 

Squaring his shoulders he made his way to interrogation room 4, Walters was inside with Stiles, unaware he’d been cleared.   
“Walters, we’ve got some new evidence in, Peterson will talk you through it while I take my son home.” Stiles’ brown eyes stared straight into his, assessing him.   
“I can make my own way home.” He stood up, shoving his hands at Walters, silently asking for the handcuffs to be removed. With a glance at John and a quick nod Walters undid the cuffs and put the key back into his pants.  
“Don’t be like this son. We’ll get your things and I’ll take you home. My shift is just over anyway.” Stiles was already moving out of the room, barrelling down the corridors while John tried to keep pace, he never knew his kid could walk that fast.  
“I’m not going anywhere with you and I have a ride.” 

They were already at the main desk, Peterson ready with Stiles’ things and the form for him to sign. Scrawling his signature across the sheet, Stiles stuffed his phone and wallet into his pocket and grabbed his red hoodie off the desk. In under a minute he was heading for the door with John shouting after him.   
“Stiles the jeep is still at school. I haven’t had them move it yet.” The Sheriff followed him onto the sidewalk, trying to grab his son, to get him to turn around, talk to him but Stiles was too fast, pulling out of his grip and racing towards a car idling nearby. It was the jeep, as beat up as ever, but looking somehow full. John couldn’t make out who was in the front seat but it was probably Scott. He shouted after him but Stiles ignored him again, diving into the car as it sped out of the lot. He stood there in the cold desperately wishing he could re-write time, that he could somehow fix what he’d done. There was a weight in his chest that seemed ready to swallow him whole and he didn’t know what to do, how to fix this. 

When he finally made it home, only two hours later, he paused cautiously on the stairs listening for any sounds. Deciding he’d put it off enough he made his way into Stiles’ bedroom prepared to apologise or grovel. What he wasn’t prepared for was the starkness of the room. Stiles had taken his laptop, chargers, school books and clothes leaving the room desolate. Sagging against the door the Sheriff closed his eyes, trying to block out the emptiness. Shuddering slightly he told himself that it was reasonable. Stiles felt betrayed, he was hurt and angry, it was better to give him some time to pull himself together. He would speak with Melissa tomorrow and thank her for taking care of Stiles. She might even put in a good word for him. \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

He hated grocery shopping. Even without Stiles in the house telling him what he could and couldn’t eat, he still hated it. It was boring and time consuming. He hated trolling through the aisles and making fake chit chat with nosy neighbours. It was worse now though, everyone knew Stiles had been arrested and released and everyone wanted to talk about it. He was doing his best to ignore the whispering of Mrs Martell and Mrs Nimbleson in the frozen food section. He hoped those two old biddies caught frost bite. 

He jumped clear across the aisle away from whoever had just poked him in the side and yelped loudly. It was with a sigh of relief that he realised it was only Melissa and no-one else had seen him jump.   
“Well I can certainly see where Stiles gets it from now.” She was smiling at him, but it didn’t reach her eyes and he hated that. It had been over a week. He knew he should have called her and asked how Stiles was. He should have checked he was doing ok, not just rung the school to make sure he was attending.   
“I’m sorry Melissa, I know I should have called, but I just haven’t gotten the nerve up yet. Is he still angry?” She was fiddling with a packed of rice, her head tilted slightly, eyeing John like he’d completely lost it.   
“What are you talking about John?” She clearly wasn’t going to let this slide, but that was why he’d always liked her, she told him the truth unvarnished.   
“Stiles. I know he’s been staying with you and thank you for that. I’ll call him tonight and see how he is I promise.” Her head shot up in alarm, her shoulders tensing, face serious,   
“Stiles isn’t staying with me.” Now it was his turn to tense up, it had honestly never occurred to him that Stiles wasn’t staying with the McCalls. He had nowhere else to go, no other friends he could stay with.   
“What?”   
“Did he tell you he was staying with me?”   
“No I just assumed. I came back from work that night and his stuff was gone. I thought he was with you. Why isn’t he with you? Jesus, Melissa where the hell is he?” John was fumbling with his pocket trying to get his cell out, tapping in Stiles’ number by heart.   
“Oh god John, Scott and Stiles aren’t speaking, they haven’t been for months now. I’ve barely seen him since school started back, or before that even. Has he been going to school at least? I mean he hasn’t left the area right?” It was ringing out over and over again. Every bad thing that he’d ever seen out on call or in the morgue were flashing through his mind, reminding him that it could happen to his son.   
“He’s been going but I don’t know where he’s sleeping and he’s not picking up.” With every shrill ring his tension increased, his stomach knotted, shoulders tense.   
“Calm down John, he’s probably just ignoring it. Look I’ll call him.” Nodding along, he dialled the station barking at Peterson to get Walters.   
“I’m not getting an answer either John.” 

His gut wouldn’t stop churning, but at least he wasn’t in this alone. Melissa had a death grip on his hand, fingers laced through his free hand.   
“Walters I need to know who my son called when he was in the station and what he said.”   
“It was Derek Hale Sheriff. He asked him to pick up his jeep, I couldn’t hear anything else.”   
“Christ. Alright thanks Walters.”   
“No problem sir.”   
“I’m sorry Melissa I have to go.”   
“Where?” She was grasping his hand too tightly, refusing to let go until she had an answer. Tugging again for good measure he sighed and gave in to the inevitable, telling her   
“Hale’s place. Stiles called him from the station. He might know where he went.” He barely had a moment to register the pressure of her hand leaving his before she was putting down her shopping and pulling him along out of the store and over to the cruiser.   
“Well I’m coming with you.”   
“Honestly Melissa you don’t have to.”   
“I want to John. I’ve known that boy since he was in diapers, I have very right to worry about him.”


	2. Oh Sheriff what have you done?

Derek didn’t seem surprised to see the Sheriff and Ms McCall on his doorstep. If anything he looked like he’d been expecting them.  
“Hello Sheriff, what can I do for you today?”  
“I’m looking for my son Hale, he called you from the station, why?” Hale glanced over to Melissa, standing just behind the sheriff, her hand on his back offering him silent support.  
“I thought those phone calls were confidential.”Hale’s eyebrows were doing some complicated dance the Sheriff couldn’t interpret, but the ice cold hostility and banked anger in his voice, that he could interpret just fine. He couldn’t figure out why he’d be angry though. Pushing forward the sheriff tried to intimidate Hale a little. John figured it was probably the best way to get answers. He was the sheriff after all, he could use that to his advantage.   
“Don’t start with me Hale. Where is my son?” Whatever reaction John had been hoping for this wasn’t it. Derek crossed his arms and physically blocked the doorway, in John’s personal opinion, Hale intimidation was much more effective than his own.   
“He’s upstairs but he doesn’t want to see you.” He was here. His son was here. Why would he be here though? “Well I want to speak to him, let me in.” Hale didn’t budge, if anything he seemed to get bigger, his eyebrows drawing down heavily across his face.   
“He doesn’t want to see you.” His son was here, he had to see him.   
“Don’t make me arrest you again.” John was about one second away from knocking Derek out and stepping over his body when Melissa stepped forward, he hand squeezing his arm once before turning to Derek.   
“Just let us in Derek, he just wants to see him, please.” Whatever else passed through that exchange John didn’t know, but it was something, familiarity or compassion or understanding, but it was something the sheriff would find out about later, after he’d brought home his son.   
“Fine.” 

John’s stomach was churning the entire elevator ride up. His mind was racing with everything he’d missed. His son wasn’t a killer, but he was involved with Hale and was no longer friends with Scott. How had he not known that? What had broken their friendship? Was it Hale, was he the reason Stiles had pulled away from Scott? Taking a deep breath to steady himself he followed Derek into the loft. It was sparse but nice, It surprised him to see the Lahey kid sprawled on the sofa doing homework like he belonged there.   
“Where is Stiles?”   
“Isaac go get Stiles.” The boy was up in an instant, racing up the stairs at Derek’s command. “Can I get either of you anything to drink?” John ignored him, there was no point dealing with social niceities when his son was somewhere here. Melissa however seemed to disagree, smiling pleasantly at Derek, obviously trying to lighten the mood but dismally failing.  
“We’re fine Derek thank you. The loft looks lovely though. Very eh chic.” John thought that glint in Hale’s eye was supposed to be humour or a smile maybe, he couldn’t really rad him. His attention was dragged away from their exchange when Stiles came barrelling down the spiral staircase shouting at Derek   
“You weren’t supposed to let him in! Stupid sourwolf!” John moved closer, barely taking a breath, just taking in his son. He looked well, no bruises or signs of abuse, he’d put on a little bit of weight or maybe muscle the sheriff wasn’t sure. Stiles usually wore layer after layer of clothing but here he was stripped down to just an Avengers shirt and jeans.   
“Stiles he’s you father and the sheriff. Speak to him get this over with and then you can go back to helping Isaac with his chemistry homework.” 

This all seemed so normal, it had a well-worn feel to it, like they argue all the time. How had John missed that? Stiles still hadn’t looked at him, all of his attention was on Derek and his eyebrows. Whatever he was reading there John didn’t understand but with an exaggerated sigh Stiles turned to the Sheriff and barked “Well?” Clearing his throat and trying to focus his thought the sheriff started with an apology.   
“I’m sorry son I should have trusted you more.” This was usually the point where his kid would laugh it off or try to make the awkwardness go away with a round of hugs and I love you’s. Instead Stiles turned to Isaac and asked him to set the table.  
“We’re doing this over dinner, because if I don’t have some kind of distraction then I’ll just scream the house down and contrary to popular belief, Derek does actually have neighbours.” Well that was progress at least, Stiles was always easier to deal with when he was fed. John expected Hale to object. This was his place after all and Stiles was completely commandeering it, instead he helped Isaac get the drinks and put the food on the table after insisting that Melissa stay as well. 

It smelled heavenly. Derek doled out massive servings of lasagne heaped in cheese while Isaac and Stiles passed over the salad and cheesy garlic bread. John piled his plate up, knowing just from the smell, that Stiles had made this. As he cut into it he kept waiting for Stiles to tell him off, to add more salad to his plate or confiscate the cheesy garlic bread but he didn’t. At least not from his plate. He piled the salad onto Isaac and Derek’s plates, berating them for not eating healthily and badgering them about their health all through the meal. It made the sheriff’s heart ache. That’s what Stiles’s way of showing he cared. He couldn’t help but feel that this entire meal was a way of proving just how little he cared about John. 

Putting down his fork John tried to divert Stiles’ attention from Derek back to him.   
“Son I’m sorry about everything. I know now I was wrong, but I want you to come home.” That captured Derek’s attention more than Stiles’s, a low growl came from across the table before Stiles punched Derek on the arm,   
“Stiles is welcome to stay here for as long as he likes.” John saw the small smile playing around Stiles’s mouth. Maybe he could use this to his advantage, get on Stiles’s good side through Derek.   
“Thank you Derek for taking him in, but it’s time he came home now.” 

“Seriously dad stop it. I’m not going back.” There was that look in his eye, the one his mother used to get when she was being stubborn.   
“Stiles it’s your home.” Maybe he should remind Stiles that it was his mom’s home as well, but that seemed low somehow.   
“It was my home.” Stiles wasn’t even looking at him anymore, instead he was toying with Isaac’s hair, soothing the boy. It was starting to get to him, how comfortable Stiles was here, with these people. It made him wonder just how much time he’d spent here in the past and what exactly his relationship was with Derek and Isaac.   
“Look I know I made mistakes but if you come home we can work on it. And I didn’t just pull that evidence out of my ass Stiles it was all there and anyone else would have done the same. That with all the lies you’ve been telling me this past year. How else was I supposed to react?” He could see Hale bristle as Stiles’s hand gripped his fork so hard his knuckles went white. He was losing control of the situation, Stiles was starting to lose his calm and that was a very very bad thing. 

Before he could try to fix it though Stiles was leaning halfway across the table, dominating the space, spitting words at him.   
“You’re supposed to be my father. You stand up for me and protect me. You don’t automatically assume that just because I’m lying to you I’m out killing people!” His kid was scaring Isaac. The poor boy was curled in on himself staring at his plate like it held the answers to life, the universe, everything. He had to get Stiles to calm down. “Son I didn’t mean.”   
“Yes you did! You thought I was some serial killer dad, out there choosing targets and sacrificing innocent people. I know some people see their kids as angels or whatever but did you have to skip past normal straight to Charles fucking Manson?” There was laughter coming from the doorway, a harsh barking sound that seemed to echo off the walls. Ignoring it the sheriff tried again,   
“Son I.” He was cut off almost immediately.   
“No dad. Just no. I’m staying with Derek, I’m staying in school I’ll keep my grades up but we are done.” They were involved he was sure of it. He kept catching Derek staring at his son with this single minded focus that was unnerving, like Stiles was the most important thing in the world to him.   
“Stiles you’re under age. You can’t stay here. That man is too old for you and ever since you’ve met him things have been crazy. All the lying and bruises and the well everything, they all started with him.” There seemed to be a low steady growl coming from across the table, John couldn’t pinpoint it’s source but it was starting to freak him out. He was so distracted by the growling that he jumped when Stiles banged his hands against the table and towered over everyone shouting   
“Are you kidding me right now? You’re blaming your shitty parenting skills on Derek?” 

There was that dry mocking laughter again. It wasn’t coming from anyone at the table and John didn’t think there was anybody home, it was really starting to creep him out.   
“Stiles maybe some time away from him will do you good. You could apologise to Scott. He’s a good boy I’m sure he’d forgive you if you tried.” Derek looked apoplectic, his eyebrows obscuring his entire face now and his body filled with tension. He could feel Melissa tense up beside him as well but he didn’t know why.   
“Seriously?” Stiles sounded more incredulous than angry so John ploughed on, maybe he could break through with this.   
“Stiles whatever you did Scott will get over it. He’s your best friend and he cares about you. He wouldn’t want you to just write him off because of your hurt pride.” Stiles slumped back into his seat, leaning heavily against Derek, while Isaac pressed his head into Stiles’s shoulder. Confused John darted glances between the three, noticing the disappointment on Isaac’s face and the sheer rage emanating off Derek. It was Melissa who pressed her hand against John’s arm, demanding his attention.   
“John it’s Scott who needs to apologise. What he did was unforgivable and Stiles is well within his right to never speak to him again. Trust me.” She sounded so disappointed and not just in Scott, she knew he was making a mess of this. Stiles dragged his arm across his face like he did when he was hiding his tears, but the Sheriff could still see how red they were, how his mouth quivered. 

“I want you to leave dad. You’re never going to take my side in anything again, or trust me when I tell you I didn’t do something and you’re never going to love me the way you did before so you need to leave.”   
“Son.” He was practically wrapped around Hale now, like he was drawing strength from just being near him.   
“No dad. If mom were here she’s be so mad with you. She’d be hurt and angry and so sad. I don’t want this to get any worse so please just leave.” They never talked about her and to bring her into this was heart breaking, but Stiles was right, she would be horrified by what was happening here.   
“Stiles I’m not leaving you here.” He couldn’t, he’d never seen his son look so broken and raw. Pushing Stile into Isaac’s waiting arms, Derek stood up, clearly fighting not to scream and shout instead he calmly said   
“Sheriff I want you to leave now please. Stiles is staying with me for the foreseeable future and if you have a problem with that then I have a very good lawyer who can start work on the emancipation papers.” It was like being hit over the head with a frying pan, Hale’s words made him stagger against Melissa. Grabbing his arm she steered him out of the kitchen and through the living room past a recovered Peter Hale. He could hear him laughing again, his words following them out of the loft,   
“Oh sheriff what have you done?” He knew what he’d done. He’d just lost his son. He’d lost him forever.


	3. Double Shifts & What He Missed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melissa and the sheriff have a hard talk in the car outside Derek's loft and the sheriff finds out just what's been going on in his son's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to give this another chapter because the last one was a little rushed and there were plot holes, so hopefully this will help with that a little ( and it is a little, it's only small)

John isn’t entirely sure how he made it out of the loft and into his car, only that he was sitting in the drivers seat with his seatbelt clicked, while Melissa glared at him. He had messed up big time.  
  
“Go ahead tell me how stupid I am.” He couldn’t look at her, it would only make him feel even more depressed.  
  
“I honestly don’t even know what to say John. That was a train wreck. I still don’t understand why you arrested him. What made you think he could have killed nine people for Christ’s sake?” At the time it had been clear, a clear chain of evidence, cause and effect.  
  
“His skin cells were found under the nails of one of the victims, there was some blood as well near the body. The footprints matched his trainers. The fingerprints were a partial match, too damaged to be used in court but enough for suspicion. The scene practically shouted his name Melissa. He had no alibi and all of the other victims, there was evidence. It was circumstantial but it was there, so it made sense. He couldn’t have just killed the one so he had to kill them all. It was logical and I made damn sure the rest of the department looked everything over and agreed that Stiles was the killer. That girl that Peterson brought in, she had video footage time stamped of Stiles the night of that murder. Without that one kill the rest just fell apart. He found the body first, freaked out because we’d fought just the day before and he called it in anonymously from a payphone. Jenna caught the whole thing on film.” His entire life was falling apart because he’d scared his kid so much that he didn’t want to call him to report a dead body. That was so fucked up. Stiles was a sheriff’s kid, he was supposed to know not to touch anything, to call it in, to give a statement, to not be stupid. 

Shaking his head at his own stupidity, John laughed quietly, of course he was stupid, he was barely seventeen and John had threatened to kick him out if he didn’t get his act together and stop showing up at crime scenes. He wasn’t going to tell Melissa that though. She was already glaring at him.  
  
“Stiles was right you know. Claudia would be so mad at you. Honestly I think she’d have left you for even considering Stiles as a suspect.” That hurt especially because it was true. Claudia would have kicked his ass and made damn sure he fixed things. Of course if Claudia was still alive then none of this would have happened.  
  
“What about the rest of it John?”  
“The rest?” There was a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach ready to swallow him whole.  
  
“You’re my friend John. I’ve known you for years, but how could you not know what was happening? Stiles and Scott haven’t spoken for months because Scott hurt Stiles. It was an accident, he didn’t mean to do it I’m sure, but he left him there bleeding out to go help Allison, who was just fine by herself. Derek brought him into the hospital. He nearly bled out John and you never even came to see him. At the time I just thought you were visiting when I was off shift, but did you?” Her anger was starting to tone down as the weight of what of her disappointment came through.  
  
“I didn’t know. Nobody told me he was hurt.” Why didn’t he know How had he not realised his son in trouble? He nearly died, was he such a bad parent that he didn’t know anything about his son’s life? “He spent two days in the hospital John, how could you not know?” 

  
“Nobody called me, I didn’t even get a bill Melissa. You know I would have been there if I’d known.” Why didn’t anyone call him, why didn’t he get a bill? Did Stiles hide it from him? Pay it himself?  
  
“What about after it then?” He was almost afraid to ask, terrified of what could make Melissa sound like that  
  
“After?”  
  
“Stiles has been a wreck for months John. He’s been taking enough anti-depressants to put him in a coma. I had to speak to his doctor and lower his prescription he was going through them so fast.” No she couldn’t be implying what he thought she was. She couldn’t.  
  
“At one point I really thought he was going to try something. If not for Derek and Isaac I’m sure he would have.” He was crying but he didn’t care. His wife would kill him for this, for ignoring their son so thoroughly. He’d told himself it was a bad time, things were crazy with work, he had to take the double shifts. Of course he took them so other people could go home to their families, that logic never seemed to apply to himself though, and after a while Stiles had stopped asking him not to take them.  
  
“Jesus Melissa.” 

He knew she was affected by this too. She’d practically raised Stiles after Claudia died. She had held his hand, kissed his knee, hell she even grounded him when he misbehaved. He spent just as much time in her house as he did his own, probably more.  
  
“Derek was worried about him so he came to me, asked for advice, told me he was abusing his meds. That’s why I spoke to the doctor.” She was trying to tell him something, something important about Derek and Stiles but he couldn’t figure out what.  
  
“Scott, god my son is an idiot sometimes, he didn’t even notice. He just kept pushing and pushing Stiles, trying to get him to talk, to forgive him. After two weeks of ignoring him Stiles lost it. I got a phone call in the middle of the grocery store from Derek’s girlfriend telling me my two boys were screaming at each other in the parking lot. That was months ago John. Stiles has spent every day since over at Derek’s place with him and Isaac.” He brushed the tears aside, he was a man, he could cry at home with a bottle of scotch.  
  
“I’m sorry John I know you love him, but you’ve been absent from his life for a long time now, even if you hadn’t realised it. I certainly hadn’t. I think maybe it would be best if you let Stiles stay with Derek for a while. They’ve been looking after each other for a while now.” What was he supposed to say to that? He felt to guilty to rant and rage about families and Derek fucking Hale. Melissa was on his side, she was only saying this because she cared about him and Stiles. She wasn’t doing it just to be cruel even if her words cut through him like a blade, leaving him bloody and broken in her wake. Instead he nodded a temporary agreement and drove her back to the grocery store in silence. After all, he had a lost to think about.


	4. Scott Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sheriff corners Scott asking him about what happened with him and Stiles to destroy their friendship, forcing Scott to remember exactly what he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unlike the rest of this fic this is in Scott's pov so I hope that's ok.

The sheriff had him cornered and he couldn’t escape unless he used his powers and that was not a good idea. Hitting his head once against the wall, he gave in and asked the sheriff what he wanted.  
“Scott I need you to tell me what happened between you and Stiles. I’m trying to fix things with him, but I need all the information first.”  
What was he supposed to say to that? The sheriff always knew when he was lying. How was he supposed to tell him what happened that day without being arrested for attempted murder or thrown into an insane asylum? Closing his eyes and releasing a shuddering breath Scott thought about it, just telling the sheriff everything starting with it was dumb. He tried not to think about that day but the instant it was mentioned it was like a movie started playing in his head that he couldn’t turn off. 

It was dumb Scott knew that. Stiles shouldn’t have even been there. It was too dangerous and he was too fragile, too human. Derek spent hours arguing himself horse trying to convince Stiles not to come, that a werewolf war was no place for a human, and when Stiles teetered on the verge of giving in Scott pushed him and made him stand firm. Stiles needed to be at that fight. He couldn’t remember why now though. All he could remember was that when the battle was won he was the one that tried to kill Stiles. 

He hadn’t meant to, it wasn’t deliberate, at least not consciously. Scott saw Stiles racing towards him then suddenly Stiles was impaled on his claws. Blood dribbling down his body to splash across the asphalt. Stiles’s face still haunts him even now, how hurt and betrayed he’d looked, tears streaming down his face. Scott had nightmares about it, thankfully though they always ended before he could relive the rest of that day. He had left Stiles. Pushed him off his claws and threw him across the ground like a rag doll before murmuring something about helping Allison. 

He came out of it an hour later, found himself outside the hospital with the smell of Stiles’ blood and Derek’s rage were strongest. He followed the scent into a little waiting room on the third floor. Derek was covered in blood, most of it belonging to Stiles. He looked devastated and Scott knew that was his fault too, he was muttering to himself, something too low for his hearing to pick up. Clearing his throat he got up the nerve to ask, “Is Stiles ok?” Derek didn’t even look up, he was too involved in whatever was going through his head, to care about Scott. When his mom came in he asked her the same thing and she hugged him tight. God he had needed that so badly. Pulling back and being sure to include Derek she told them,  
“He has two collapsed lungs, four broken ribs probably where the claws pushed through and he nearly bled out. If you hadn’t brought him in so quickly Derek he’d have died.”  


It was as if by speaking his name she had made Derek aware once again, his claws coming out, his head snapping in Scott’s direction.  
“This is your fault!”  
Scott’s mother tried to calm him down, stepping in front of Scott and telling Derek that  
“It was the alpha’s Derek. They did this not Scott.”  
He felt guilty about that, how quickly she defended him, but Derek didn’t even notice her he just kept shouting at Scott.  
"You couldn’t control your wolf Scott! You tried to turn him!” It was as if all of Derek’s energy evaporated, collapsing back into the plastic bucket seat, he continued quietly,  
“You might be a true alpha but you’re not one yet so all you did was try to kill your best friend. You wanted to be an omega, you can be one, I don’t want you anywhere near my pack. This is my fault, I should have made you listen to me, taught you control myself the old fashioned way, I should have been there.”  
Derek was still talking but Scott couldn’t focus on it. Was that why he did it? Did he want to make Stiles part of his pack for real? But why, why now, Scott wasn’t an alpha he couldn’t turn people. He didn’t see being a werewolf like Derek did, a gift. It had ruined his entire life and here it was doing it again. 

His mother grabbed his arm spinning him around to face her whispering softly,  
“Tell me that’s not true Scott. Tell me you didn’t.”  
But he couldn’t. He had hurt Stiles, maybe the reasons didn’t make sense, maybe he didn’t mean to do it, but he had. “It was my fault mom, it was all over and I just I did it and I left him there beside half of Kali. I did that. Oh god mom I did that.”  
She took three cautious steps back, closer to Derek, like she was afraid of Scott and that hurt. She was his mom she shouldn’t be afraid of him. She had to clear her throat twice before she was able to speak and it sounded cracked and fragile when she finally managed it saying  
“Go home Scott. Neither of us want to look at you right now. I’ll deal with you later.”  


Blinking open his eyes he saw the sheriff waiting patiently for an answer.  
“No sheriff I’m sorry but I can’t tell you that.”  
Shouldering past the surprised sheriff Scott raced to his bike, anxious to get away from the sheriff and his hurt expression. He couldn’t tell him, not and have it make any sense and Stiles obviously hadn’t told him about werewolves yet. Or maybe he had, Scott didn’t know what was happening with Stiles and the sheriff. His mom wouldn’t tell him anything, although he suspected she knew, she always knew. Starting up the bike he couldn’t help but feel lonely and adrift. Allison was his anchor when all of this started but somewhere along the way if shifted to Stiles and he never even noticed until it was too late.


End file.
